krunkeriofandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Gun
The Machine Gun is the only primary Weapons used by the Spray N Pray class, which is used in tandem with a knife secondary. Like any other primary weapon in Krunker.io, it can be decorated with a range of skins. It is most notable for possessing 60 bullets in its ammo belt, which is two times that of the Assault Rifle, with 30. Thus, it can fire for a long time. However, this also makes it the heaviest gun in the game, and so its user is the single slowest class, even if you can still b-hop and slide to increase its speed. It also deals with the second-lowest damage per shot, takes the longest to reload, and has the worst accuracy without iron sights. The best way to capitalize on MG's ammo belt advantage is to open fire even before there are any enemies around. It's usually best to begin shooting without iron sights right as you turn a corner, are about to enter a doorway, near a spawn point, or otherwise, get close to a place where you would expect to find hostile players. You'll lose at most 20 bullets if there's no-one there but will start dealing damage really early if there is, as all you'll have to do then is apply your iron sights and blast away. Of course, this tactic has the downside of alerting enemy players of your location, but with this weapon, you are not going to be sneaking up on anybody anyway. It's important to stress that not only do the iron sights work with MG, even if that might be completely impossible in real life, but they are crucial to using it correctly. Without it, the bullets will literally go anywhere they could in an enormous area: just shooting at a wall without the iron sights will show you how far your bullets land from each other. With the iron sights on, the MG is not only accurate but is surprisingly decent at long ranges: unless it's a custom game where the enemy name tags have been turned off, you can just saturate the area right below the enemy health bar, which has a decent chance of scoring a longshot. It is also quite effective against snipers on default maps, killing them quickly with a spray of bullets and can take 2 shots from a sniper, 3 if you're lucky. You can also score double kills relatively easily with it. MG's weight has an additional disadvantage that may not seem significant on the default maps, but is really felt on many custom ones: the jump distance is heavily reduced alongside speed. This makes Spray N Pray the only class unable to jump onto the default crates, for instance, and so many maps that expect at least some jumping have areas that are either off-limits or are effective traps for the MG user. With high enough FPS all these downsides can be negated, in fact if your fps is too high for you to control your slide hops you might find the speed reduction a better way to practice them. * Spray N Pray and its weapon have been present since the initial release of the game. * Originally the Spray N Pray had 100 bullets in its ammo belt before it was changed to 60. * Spray N Pray used a Minigun in both vertix.io and karnage.io, the two top-down predecessors to Krunker. This was made alongside the other changes to give Krunker a more grounded look compared to its predecessors. However, with its 60 bullets and infinite reloads, this MG is arguably more powerful than both the Minigun in Vertix (50 bullets), and the one in Karnage (200 bullets, but reliant on ammo pickups.) * The MG resembles the M249 machine gun. es:Ametralladora ligera Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Primary